Stolen GETs
This page is under construction and will most likely stay that way for all eternity. PUT YOUR GOD DAMN GETS IN ORDER FROM HIGHEST TO LOWEST HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU If there is a GET/board-name/namefig that is not listed, feel free to add. DON’T ADD ANYTHING LOWER THAN CLEAR QUINTS! (Clear means repeating zeroes, e.g. 400000) If you add GETs please make sure you put them in the correct position. 1. Octs (from highest to lowest; e.g. 55555555 should be above 33333333) 2. Clear septs (GETs ending in 0000000, from highest to lowest) 3. Septs (from highest to lowest; e.g. 17777777 should be above 8888888) 4. Clear sexts (GETs ending in 000000, from highest to lowest) 5. Sexts (from highest to lowest; e.g. 57444444 should be above 9888888) 6. Clear quints (GETs ending in 00000, from highest to lowest) Octs tv octs 33333333.png|/tv/ - Anonymous Fit octs get.png|/fit/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ Creator kekfats octs.png|/o/ - Expert Memer™ anon r9k OCTS.png|/r9k/ - Anonymous Clear Septs luptron v 260000000.png|/v/ - Luptron 190M v for s4s.png|/v/ - Anonymous r689.png|/a/ - Anonymous My_co_60000000.png|/co/ - Bruce Wayne Co 50mil.png|/co/ - Anonymous Mu 40mil.png|/mu/ - le feces african vp anon 20000000.png|/vp/ - Anonymous eternal 0000000 k.png|/k/ - eternal samefig Septs 114444444 a.png|/a/ - Kekkats eternal_a6.png|/a/ - eternal samefig eternal_a4.png|/a/ - eternal samefig eternal_a2.png|/a/ - eternal samefig eternal co 7777777.png|/co/ - eternal samefig tv 46666666.png|/tv/ - Anonymous eternal_mu5.png|/mu/ - eternal samefig eternal_tv5.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig tv 39999999.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig anon g 8888888.png|/g/ - Anonymous 1377892557098.png|/mu/ - Anonymous kokkats.png|/tv/ - Kekkats 1378889916067.png|/g/ - Kekkle 34444444 tg.png|/tg/ - Kekkats pol get.png|/pol/ - Alex boxshark tg 9999999.png|/tg/ - Boxshark eternal_pol12.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig fit bruce SEPTS.png|/fit/ - Bruce Wayne anon 4444444 fit.png|/fit/ - Anonymous eternal_pol5.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig vp anon 19999999.png|/vp/ - Anonymous vp 18888888.png|/vp/ - Anonymous eternal 8888888.png|/k/ - eternal samefig s4s.png|/soc/ - Cocksucker 3.0 1377886292521.png|/k/ - eternal samefig Mlp 16666666.png|/mlp/ - Kekkats eternal vp 6666666.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig Adv 13333333.png|/adv/ - /a/ friend 1378321564014.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig x_septs.png|/x/ - Captain Kek 1377892150430.jpg|/vp/ - Espa Roba mlp_septs2.png|/mlp/ - Anonymous R 12222222.png|/r/ - Bruce Wayne eternal o 9999999.png|/o/ - eternal samefig R9k 8888888.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig luptron 7777777 cgl.png|/cgl/ - Luptron ck 5555555.png|/ck/ - Bruce Wayne elbow 5555555.png|/wg/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Toy_4444444.png|/toy/ - Expert Memer™ lit_anon.png|/lit/ - Anonymous Truth.png|/ck/ - mystery IGOTONE.png|/f/ - Some guy... 2222222c.png|/c/ - ┬─┬ ︵ /(.□. \)™ Clear Sexts epic b 544000000.png|/b/ - Bruce Wayne eternal b ebin sexts get.png|/b/ - eternal samefig eternal_b4.png|/b/ - eternal samefig anon b 000000.png|/b/ - eternal samefig Kekfats v.png|/v/ - Expert Memer™ anon v sexts.png|/v/ - Anonymous eternal_v2.png|/v/ - eternal samefig eternal 000000 v.png|/v/ - eternal samefig eternal_v.png|/v/ - eternal samefig Wrinkle face a.png|/a/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ Creator lel vg 62000000.png|/vg/ - lel 62M.png|/co/ - Lewdtron eternal 000000 co.png|/co/ - eternal samefig co_anon.png|/co/ - Anonymous SOME GUY BLOWS THE MODS THE FUCK OUT.png|/sp/ - Some guy... Tv 47000000png.png|/tv/ - MC Ride tv 46M.png|/tv/ - Bruce Wayne eternal_sp7.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig mu 000000 anon.png|/mu/ - Anonymous 42000000 blaze it.png|/g/ - Lewdtron mu anon get.png|/mu/ - Anonymous 1377892203209.png|/sp/ - Anonymous eternal_pol10.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig eternal 000000.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig k sexts.PNG|/k/ - Anonymous fit_s4s.png|/fit/ - Anonymous Pol 22M.png|/pol/ - Kekkats vp 19000000.png|/vp/ - Insignificant Namefig vp lel 000000.png|/vp/ - lel Eternal 000000 int.png|/int/ - eternal samefig eternal_soc2.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig k eternal samefig.png|/k/ - eternal samefig eternal_vp7.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig eternal_vp_16000000.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig Elbow God sexts.png|/vp/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ S 15M GET.png|/s/ - Bruce Wayne eternal x 000000.png|/x/ - eternal samefig eternal 000000 adv.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig 000000.png|/mlp/ - Bruce Wayne r9k_13000000.png|/r9k/ - MC Ride 1377892058615.jpg|/vp/ - eternal samefig int_13mil.png|/int/ - Anonymous eternal_r3.png|/r/ - eternal samefig kekkats m 11000000.png|/m/ - Kekkats fa_7mil.png|/fa/ - banana 7M ck for s4s.png|/cgl/ - Kekking eternal_lgbt.png|/lgbt/ - eternal samefig 1377891616598.png|/vr/ - Anonymous Sexts uyv.png|/a/ - Lewdtron a wrinkle get.png|/a/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator sitting down a.png|/a/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator eternal_a9.png|/a/ - eternal samefig eternal_a8.png|/a/ - eternal samefig eternal_a7.png|/a/ - eternal samefig a anon 666666.png|/a/ - Anonymous bruce_a.png|/a/ - Bruce Wayne eternal_a5.png|/a/ - eternal samefig eternal_a3.png|/a/ - eternal samefig eternal 222222.png|/a/ - eternal samefig 96111111_s4s_get.png|/a/ - eternal samefig A 95777777.jpg|/a/ - Anonymous A 93555555.png|/a/ - eternal samefig Cocksucker 3.0 a.png|/a/ - Cocksucker 3.0 a_sexts3.png|/a/ - Boxshark a_sexts.png|/a/ - eternal samefig Kekfats GET.png|/co/ - Expert Memer™ 9sextsco.png|/co/ - Lewdtron nice co get 222222.png|/co/ - Anonymous eternal_co7.png|/co/ - eternal samefig eternal_co6.png|/co/ - eternal samefig Co_59555555.png|/co/ - Boxshark eternal_co5.png|/co/ - eternal samefig lel_co.png|/co/ - lel eternal_co3.png|/co/ - eternal samefig eternal co 999999.png|/co/ - eternal samefig 56888888 co.png|/co/ - Kekkats co_anonymous.png|/co/ - Anonymous eternal 555555.png|/co/ - eternal samefig eternal_co.png|/co/ - eternal samefig 55777777 co.png|/co/ - Miki ©ᵒᵒᵏᶦᵉ (a.k.a. Kekkats) 54999999 co.png|/co/ - Kekkats 1377892063878.png|/co/ - eternal samefig sp_51333333.png|/sp/ - MC Ride mu_49111111.png|/mu/ - MC Ride sp48333333.png|/sp/ - Some guy... 47999999 mu.png|/mu/ - Kekkats Mu 45888888.png|/mu/ - Bruce Wayne eternal mu 45444444.png|/mu/ - eternal samefig eternal_mu4.png|/mu/ - eternal samefig mu 555555 lel.png|/mu/ - lel eternal_sp6.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig lel_mu.png|/mu/ - lel eternal_sp5.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig cs30 tv 888888.png|/tv/ - Cocksucker 3.0 mu43888888.png|/mu/ - Some guy... mu_anon.png|/mu/ - Anonymous eternal_sp4.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig Anon mu 43222222.png|/mu/ - Anonymous eternal_sp3.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig eternal 999999 mu.png|/mu/ - eternal samefig sp eternal 777777.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig eternal_mu2.png|/mu/ - eternal samefig eternal_tv6.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig tv 42333333.png|/tv/ - Anonymous eternal_sp.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig sp_bruce_wayne.png|/sp/ - Bruce Wayne eternal_mu.png|/mu/ - eternal samefig mu_bruce_wayne.png|/mu/ - Bruce Wayne eternal_g2.png|/g/ - eternal samefig sports_eternal_Get.png|/sp/ - eternal samefig eternal_tv4.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig 1381127057671.png|/sp/ - fagget lel g 888888.png|/g/ - lel eternal 999999.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig mu_sexts.png|/mu/ - Anonymous sp_sexts.png|/sp/ - i live to kek, and i kek to live ETERNAL SAMEFIG SEXTS.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_tv_38333333.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig eternal_g.png|/g/ - eternal samefig eternal samefig.png|/g/ - eternal samefig g_sexts.png|/g/ - eternal samefig spooky get.png|/pol/ - Expert Memer™ Pol got.jpg|/pol/ - Expert Memer™ 33999999 tg.png|/tg/ - Kekkats 32111111 pol.png|/pol/ - Kekkats eternal_tg4.png|/tg/ - eternal samefig 31999999 pol.png|/pol/ - Kekkats 5sextspol.png|/pol/ - Lewdtron tg wew sexts.png|/tg/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator eternal_tg3.png|/tg/ - eternal samefig tg 29555555 Anon.png|/tg/ - Anonymous bruce_pol.png|/pol/ - Bruce Wayne cs30 pol 777777.png|/pol/ - Cocksucker 3.0 eternal_tg.png|/tg/ - eternal samefig tg sexts2.png|/tg/ - Bruce Wayne eternal_pol11.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig fit get 222222.png|/fit/ - Expert Memer™ tg_sexts.png|/tg/ - Eti. Topkek Burger doodle tg sexts.png|/tg/ - burger doodle eternal_pol9.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig 26444444.png|/fit/ - Anonymous eternal_pol8.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig int get expert memer.png|/int/ - Expert Memer™ eternal_pol7.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig fit 25666666.png|/fit/ - lel donut int.png|/int/ - Expert Memer™ bruce wayne 999999 fit.png|/fit/ - Bruce Wayne cs30 fit 888888.png|/fit/ - Cocksucker 3.0 eternal_pol4.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig eternal_pol3.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig eternal_fitt.png|/fit/ - eternal samefig eternal_fit.png|/fit/ - eternal samefig 23444444.png|/fit/ - Kekkats le fit face.png|/fit/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ fit_sexts.png|/fit/ - eternal samefig 22888888 pol.png|/pol/ - Kekkats anon int 999999.png|/int/ - Anonymous Pol 21999999.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig 666666.png|/pol/ - Cocksucker 3.0 eternal_int5.png|/int/ - eternal samefig eternal_int4.png|/int/ - eternal samefig pol20777777.png|/pol/ - Anonymous eternal_int3.png|/int/ - eternal samefig lel k 222222.png|/k/ - lel mlp 19888888.png|/mlp/ - Expert Memer™ spud bud vp.png|/vp/ - Expert Memer™ 19777777 k.png|/k/ - Anonymous kekkats_int.png|/int/ - Kekkats eternal_k4.png|/k/ - eternal samefig Burger doodle pol sexts.png|/pol/ - burger doodle eternal_k3.png|/k/ - eternal samefig eternal_k2.png|/k/ - eternal samefig anon cirno get.png|/k/ - Anonymous eternal_soc4.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig soc 18333333.png|/soc/ - Bruce Wayne mlp18222222.png|/mlp/ - Some guy... soc eternal 111111.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig kekkats 999999 int.png|/int/ - Kekkats eternal_soc1.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig lel_vp.png|/vp/ - lel Anon 666666 veepee.png|/vp/ - Anonymous soc_sexts.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig eternal 444444.png|/int/ - eternal samefig Wrinkle get.jpg|/vp/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator int_eternal.png|/int/ - eternal samefig 1377891995773.png|/soc/ - eternal samefig eternal_vp8.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig mlp anon 999999.png|/mlp/ - Anonymous Eternal vp6.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig mlp anon 888888.png|/mlp/ - Anonymous eternal_vp5.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig mlp eternal 16444444.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal vp 444444.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig eternal mlp GET 333333.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig mlp kekt 222222.png|/mlp/ - Kekt eternal samefig 222222.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_SAMEFIG_INTERNATIONAL.png|/int/ - eternal samefig es mlp 888888.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal 444444 mlp.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Eternal int.png|/int/ - eternal samefig eternal mlp 333333.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig s 15222222.png|/s/ - MC Ride Eternal mlp 222222.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig s eternal 888888.png|/s/ - eternal samefig eternal_s.png|/s/ - eternal samefig mlp 555555.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig anon x 14333333.png|/x/ - Anonymous eternal samefig mlp.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal_x4.png|/x/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL_MLP_SEXTS.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal adv 999999.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig eternal_x2.png|/x/ - eternal samefig eternal_mlp.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Ananamoose™.png|/vp/ - Ananamoose™ eternal_x.png|/x/ - eternal samefig 555555 x.png|/x/ - Kekkats eternal_adv2.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig eternal_adv.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig 13222222 adv.png|/adv/ - Kekkats 12999999 r9k.png|r9k - Kekkats adv_sexts.png|/adv/ - eternal samefig Anonymous adv sexts.png|/adv/ - Anonymous r9k 12666666.png|/r9k/ - Anonymous eternal_r4.png|/r/ - eternal samefig eternal_r2.png|/r/ - eternal samefig cs 3.0 jp 888888.png|/jp/ - Cocksucker 3.0 eternal_r.png|/r/ - eternal samefig r_sexts.png|/r/ - eternal samefig Untitled.png|/r/ - eternal samefig Lelele.png|/r/ - swaglord :^) cocksucker 555555 jp.png|/jp/ - Cocksucker 3.0 m 11444444.png|/m/ - Expert Memer™ jp_sexts.png|/jp/ - eternal samefig 1377892945740.png|/jp/ - THE NINE GAGGER int_mystery.png|/int/ - mystery 10777777.png|/m/ - Anonymous lel r9gay 666666.png|/r9k/ - lel eternal_r9k2.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig m eternal 555555.png|/m/ - eternal samefig captain 333333 m.png|/m/ - Captain Kek eternal_m2.png|/m/ - eternal samefig O get.png|/o/ - Alex FAX o 111111.png|/o/ - ℻ m_1011.png|/m/ - Anonymous m 888888.png|/m/ - eternal samefig m csucker get.png|/m/ - Cocksucker 3.0 r9k 666666.png|/r9k/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator 1377892893602.png|/m/ - Anonymous eternal_o2.png|/o/ - eternal samefig 9333333 r9k.png|/r9k/ - Miki ©ᵒᵒᵏᶦᵉ (a.k.a. Kekkats) kekkats o.png|/o/ - Kekkats o 222222.png|/o/ - eternal samefig R9k 8999999 eternal samefig.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig r9k_sexts.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig Suzy the kek girl o sexts.png|/o/ - suzy the kek girl Kekofchristmaspast o sexts.png|/o/ - kekofchristmaspast 1377892405792.png|/r9k/ - eternal samefig 8222222.png|/fa/ - Lewdtron 7666666 cgl.png|/cgl/ - Kekkats eternal_fa.png|/fa/ - eternal samefig eternal_cgl.png|/cgl/ - eternal samefig cgl5sexts.png|/cgl/ - Lewdtron Sle lel get.png|/cgl/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator kekkats 333333.png|/fa/ - Kekkats eternalsamefig_fa.png|/fa/ - eternal samefig Fa eternal samefig.png|/fa/ - eternal samefig 1377892310462.jpg|/fa/ - Anonymous 6111111 sci.png|/sci/ - Kekkats 5888888 wg.png|/wg/ - Kekkats eternal_gif.png|/gif/ - eternal samefig Lole.png|/sci/ - Kekt Gif 5888888.png|/gif/ - eternal samefig 1377893576544.png|/sci/ - Ananamoose™ ck_bruce.png|/ck/ - Bruce Wayne eternal_d.png|/d/ - eternal samefig wg_sexts.png|/wg/ - Anonymous lewd 2.png|/d/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator 5111111 ck.png|/ck/ - Kekkats ck sexts.png|/ck/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ eternal_lit.png|/lit/ - eternal samefig anon lit 555555.png|/lit/ - Anonymous toy4222222.png|/toy/ - Some guy... lit_4222222.png|/lit/ - Kekkats toy cock 999999.png|/toy/ - Cocksucker 3.0 eternal_toy.png|/toy/ - eternal samefig eternal_h.png|/h/ - eternal samefig 1377892405243.png|/toy/ - AAAA eternal_cm.png|/cm/ - eternal samefig Cia lgbt.png|/lgbt/ - Alex eternal_f.png|/f/ - eternal samefig 2111111 y.png|/y/ - Kekkats es lgbt 1111111.png|/lgbt/ - eternal samefig F sexts.png|/f/ - eternal samefig c_sexts.png|/c/ - eternal samefig hr_eternal.png|/hr/ - eternal samefig le shit nigger GET.png|/ic/ - Expert Memer™ cocksucker_777777_lgbt.png|/lgbt/ - Cocksucker 3.0 w6sexts.png|/w/ - Lewdtron eternal_ic.png|/ic/ - eternal samefig u 1555555.png|/u/ - Insignificant Namefig Eternal samefig u sexts.png|/u/ - eternal samefig lgbt_sexts.png|/lgbt/ - fagget 1377893103454.png|/lgbt/ - Anonymous hm_777777.png|/hm/ - eternal samefig trv_sexts.png|/trv/ - Anunemes 1377892369075.png|/q/ - Anonymous eternal_diy.png|/diy/ - eternal samefig anon asp 333333.png|/asp/ - Anonymous wsg eternal 333333.png|/wsg/ - eternal samefig biz 222222.png|/biz/ - lel out eternal samefig.png|/out/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-09-06 at 5.12.17 PM.png|/wsg/ - Boxshark eternal_biz.png|/biz/ - eternal samefig Kekkats.png|/gd/ - Kekkats Clear Quints eternal b ebin quints.png|/b/ - eternal samefig eternal_b2.png|/b/ - eternal samefig b529700000.png|/b/ - Some guy... eternal b 00000.png|/b/ - eternal samefig b cocksucker 00000.png|/b/ - Cocksucker 3.0 cs30 b 00000.png|/b/ - Cocksucker 3.0 eternal samefig 00000.png|/b/ - eternal samefig ETERNAL-SAMEFIG_AMAZING.png|/b/ - eternal samefig boxshark_quints.png|/b/ - Boxshark Capture.PNG|/v/ - Expert Memer™ chinman v.png|/v/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator a_11900000.png|/a/ - MC Ride quints_enternalsamefig.png|/a/ - eternal samefig a quints.png|/a/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator sabu_the_kek_boy_quints.png|/a/ - sabu the kek boy Co clear quints.png|/co/ - Expert Memer™ co59800000.png|/co/ - Some guy... co lel 00000.png|/co/ - lel eternal_vg.png|/vg/ - eternal samefig pot lale.png|/co/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator vg_eternal.png|/vg/ - eternal samefig mu_48800000.png|/mu/ - MC Ride Sp46500000.png|/sp/ - Some guy... sp45600000.png|/sp/ - Some guy... Tv 40.5M.png|/tv/ - Bruce Wayne g 40200000 anon(1).png|/g/ - Anonymous bttr tv 00000.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig eternal_tv.png|/tv/ - eternal samefig g_kekito.png|/g/ - kekito eternal_tg2.png|/tg/ - eternal samefig tg_eternal.png|/tg/ - eternal samefig 26700000 int.png|/int/ - Kekkats Top lel tg quints.png|/tg/ - top lel wrinkle 00000 pol.png|/pol/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator fit24800000.png|/fit/ - Some guy... int22900000.png|/int/ - Some guy... eternal_pol.png|/pol/ - eternal samefig k get expert memer.png|/k/ - Expert Memer™ lel_int.png|/int/ - lel mlp 18900000.png|/mlp/ - Cocksucker 3.0 soc18700000.png|/soc/ - Some guy... eternal samefig quints.png|/k/ - eternal samefig mlp18100000.png|/mlp/ - Some guy... Kwents.png|/vp/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator mlp17100000.png|/mlp/ - Some guy... mlp16100000.png|/mlp/ - Some guy... eternal_vp.png|/vp/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-11-03 at 2.24.11 AM.png|/vp/ - ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ eternal_s2.png|/s/ - eternal samefig eternal 00000.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig eternal_mlp_sext.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig Screen shot 2013-11-09 at 5.33.39 PM.png|/mlp/ - Some guy... anon get.png|/x/ - Anonymous anon adv 13700000.png|/adv/ - Anonymous mlp_quints.png|/mlp/ - eternal samefig r quints get.png|/r/ - Expert Memer™ m 11200000.png|/m/ - MC Ride r9k quants.png|/r9k/ - Expert Memer™ Quin z jp quints.png|/jp/ - Quin Z. Anonymous jp quints.png|/jp/ - Anonymous m_101.png|/m/ - Anonymous YOUR LIZARD OVERLRD fa quints.png|/fa/ - YOUR LIZARD OVERLRD anon ck 5600000.png|/ck/ - Anonymous wg_quints.png|/wg/ - Anonymous d5300000.png|/d/ - Some guy... anon ck 00000.png|/ck/ - Anonymous Ck 4800000.png|/ck/ - Anonymous Anonymous ck quints.png|/ck/ - Anonymous youd be suprise.png|/toy/ - Expert Memer™ expert memer toy.png|/toy/ - Expert Memer™ cm quints.png|/cm/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator 00000.png|/f/ - Cocksucker 3.0 an quints.png|/an/ - Official Wrinkle Face™ creator 1377892821079.png|/e/ - eternal samefig 00000 vr anon.png|/vr/ - Anonymous 1377893158937.png|/vr/ - Ruse Muse cs30 trv 00000.png|/trv/ - Cocksucker 3.0 hm800000.png|/hm/ - Some guy... 1377892194115.png|/lgbt/ - Top Zek n_700000.png|/n/ - MC Ride n_anon.png|/n/ - Anonymous Lgbt 600K for s4s.png|/lgbt/ - Anonymous Hc 500000.png|/hc/ - Bruce Wayne 1377892145376.png|/lgbt/ - AGC 3_friend.png|/3/ - /a/ friend out_quints.png|/out/ - eternal samefig biz quints.png|/biz/ - Anonymous gd_quints.png|/gd/ - Kekkle Category:Board Historical Milestones